Rebecca
Rebecca Black (born June 21, 1997) is a YouTube Singer and Vlogger. She became "infamous" due to her song "Friday" which has a large amount of Autotune used. She now make videos regularly on her YouTube channel "Rebecca ". Early life Rebecca Renee Black was born to Georgina Marquez-Kelly & John Jeffery Black. Rebecca has a Spanish, Italian, and Mexican descent from both her mother and father. She participated in many acting & singing events as a young child. She played a role for the broadway film, Boys and Girls, and she attended a musical arts camp sometime in 2008. "Friday" and Controversy In the middle of December 2010, Rebecca had recorded a song named "Friday" with a record label named Ark Music Factory. The Founders and CEO's, Patrice "Pato" Wilson and Clarence Jay, had written and produced the song and the official video of "Friday" arrived on YouTube on March 14, 2011. Critics made harsh comments saying "Friday is the Worst Song Ever in the history of songs" and a "Dead-Brained Piece of Autotune filled music". Because of the controversy, the song was removed from Youtube due to copyright. New Record Label and Upcoming Album Following the removal of Rebecca's song and video "Friday" from Youtube, Rebecca parted ways with ARK Music Factory and established a successful record label of her own named RB Records, which she is signed on and she wrote and also recorded the song with Brandon "Blue" Hamilton called "My Moment". The song premiered on her youtube channel, Rebecca, on July 18, 2011. On August 30, 2011, Rebecca announced that she is currently recording her debut album which should be out sometime in July 2012 or fall of 2012 stating that the songs will be appropriate and clean. She is recording her album with various producers including Charles Hamilton. "Last Friday Night" and "Person of Interest" In early August 2011, Pop singer Katy Perry asked Rebecca to be in Katy's music video for her song "Last Friday Night (TGIF)". She appeared in the music video as herself which made most blogs comment saying that it is "ironic" since Rebecca sang the song "Friday". On October 25, 2011, Rebecca announced that she was filming and recording a new song and music video for her single "Person of Interest" on Twitter. She also tweeted pictures of the set. On November 15, 2011, the song and video premiered on her Youtube channel. Some critics posted blogs saying the song wasn't really bad like her song "Friday" and could totally pass off as a better song then singers Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, & Demi Lovato have ever sang. "Sing It" Rebecca announced on Valentines Day of 2012 that she is recording a song named "Sing It". The music video for the song premiered on E! News on May 7 and on her youtube channel the day after on May 8, 2012. The song became available on iTunes the same day she premiered the official music video on her channel. "Saturday" In Decemeber 2013, Rebecca released a new song and video called "Saturday", a follow up to her controversial "Friday". The video takes place the day after "Friday". The video starts by showing pictures taken from the party the night before; the recognisable pink clock is shown before showing Rebecca waking up late in the afternoon. We then see Connor Franta pouring a bowl of cereal before Rebecca picks it up with the writing "Got Have By Bowl" and takes it away when he isn't looking. Scenes are then taken place at the beach with the Our2ndLife boys and Rebecca. Other scenes are at the skate park. She calls up Dave Days to "Come over" before he sings his verse. Later on another party takes place that saturday night, where we see people dancing surrounded by others, including a Miley Cyrus impersonator. This is intercut with Dave and Rebecca singing at the beach at night holding sparklers. The video ends with the producer of "Friday" getting arrested. The song and video received mixed reviews from both critics and the public. Many praised Rebecca for her sense of humor and mockery of her "Friday" video whilst others still hold a grudge to her past. Category:Users that joined in 2005 Category:American YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:YouTube Musician Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers